Dragon Ball Z: The Modern Day Sayin
by BrickJojo21
Summary: I was just an ordinary kid up until the beginning of the school year. Now im stuck fighting aliens and the for fate of the world. And I thought being a teen was hard enough
1. The beginning of my story

Hi there,my name is Zack. And up until my Junior year of high school,I was just like you. I went to parties, hung out with friends, danced with my girlfriend. You know basic teen stuff. But like i said, thats how things used to be. You see im not like any of the other kids. In fact im not even human. See im from a different planet entirely. So before i tell you anything about whats happening now. Lets talk about my past.

See, I was born on the planet Vegeta. (Named after my future bff and rival also from that planet) But dont try to find it on your telescope because it no longer exists. See our planet was ruled by an evil overlord named Frieza. Now he didn't like my people at all. See we are called the Saiyan race and our people were warriors and were the strongest out there. But thats not what scared Freiza into blowing up my planet. What scared him was an old legend of ours. It was the legend of the Super Sayin. A legendary warrior who was almost a god to the people in the story. Now Frieza was scared that one day one of us would end up transforming into the Super Sayin. So long story short my parents sent me off the planet so i wouldnt die and I landed here on earth. So now im an orphan who doesnt even know he's not like anyone else on this planet. I was taken in by a lovely couple. Fast forward to my childhood where i was lifting up cars and cows. Then i had to be homeschooled after i lifted the teacher up and put her on the roof.

So that's my "orgin" I guess. Nothing else major happened up until i started high school. That's when everything got crazy. Lets just say Im somewhat of a "legend" *wink wink* across the universe. So now that we got that out of the way lets get to the good stuff, the action, the romance. But like every great legend and story, this one starts with a death.


	2. Chapter 1

"ZACH" My grandpa, Gohan, yells to get me up. "TIME TO TRAIN!"

Ugh, everyday at 10:00 AM he wakes me up so we can train. I have no clue what im training for or why but I just accept it. "COMING!" I yell back at him. And by train he means that he gets to beat the shit out of me while I attempt to fight back. Can't wait.

Jeez, for an old man gramps sure can punch hard. He goes in for a jab to my face but i block and for the first time ever, i punch him right in the stomach. Who would have thought punching an old man would be this nice. He immediately stops the training and bows at me. "You have done it. Your training is now complete." Gramps says while smiling at me. "Wait, seriously?" He just nods as i say that. "Cool. Well im going to go to school now." Once again gramps doesn't say anything. This is getting weird. "And Zach" He says after the minutes of silence. "Remember im not always going to be there for you." He says now serious. "I know Gramps. See you after school." Is all i say back as i walk away.

At school things are the same as always. The kids just do what they always do. Hang out with each other and pretend i don't exist. The only people i really hang out with are my friends Bulma and Krillin,and my girlfriend Chi-Chi. Things so far have been the same as they always are. But then i got a phone call that would change my life for better and for worst. "Is this a Mr. Zach?" The person calling me asks. "This is him speaking." Now I know it sounds pretty cliché but i wish it was all just a dream. The lady told me she was a nurse at the Hospital and that my grandpa had just showed up bleeding heavily from what they assumed were bullet holes. My heart sank as she said the last part and all i remember doing is running out of the school alone and running all the way to the hospital.

Tears immediately flooded my eyes as I approached him in that hospital bed. His wounds were bandaged up but he was still bleeding a little. The doctor said the holes couldn't be by a gun since they were perfectly round and were smoking. I walked up to him in his hospital bed and touch his hand. "Zach." He said in a raspy voice. "Master Roshi will find you and help you with this quest... Tell him... Piccolo has returned... Remember that I...Love...You." Those were his last words before his heart gave out. Doctors flodded into the room and remove me from the room. I was to broken to even try to protest it. My only relative in this world has been taken away from me. I don't know if i should be angry with this "piccolo" or cry my eyes out. So i decided to do both.

Today was his funeral. It was nice and all (for a funeral) but it wasnt weird until after the funeral when i realized i would be home alone forever. At about 10:30 my friends came over to cheer me up. We stayed up playing games and watching movies when out of no where there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked getting off of the couch. An old mans voice answered. "It is I, the great and powerful MASTER ROSHI!" Upon hearing his name i practically ran to the door. Once i opened it i was surprised by how small he was. "You must be Zach." Master Roshi said while walking through the house. "Gohan spoke about you quite often. According to him your already done with all your basic training." He says while his eyes stare at Chi-Chi's body. I give him a light shove to stop him. "Yeah i finished this morning. What about it?" I ask while pushing him harder this time. "Well now that your done im here to teach you more advanced fighting. After all, you can't beat Piccolo with just your hand." He says while sitting down next to Krillin and Bulma. "Yo Zach who is this old guy anyway?" Krillin asks while only glancing at Roshi. "I'll explain later but as of right now." Master Rishi says while having a huge smile on his face. "THE TRAINING HAS BEGUN!"


End file.
